Harry Potter and the worst year ever
by JamesMarstersRulez
Summary: Harrys about to start his sixth year at hogwarts with ron and hermione at his side. But little do they know its going to be their worst
1. The shortest stay so far

Disclaimer: NO harm intended I own No rights over Harry potter or its characters it is property of j.k Rowling. This is all in fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The shortest stay so far**

Harry had been lying awake for at least an hour by now, he'd awoken from a dream that had ended with Sirius like always.

The murder of his godfather had been playing on his mind since the end of his last school year. The Dursleys weren't making his stay any better than he was used to, infact it was his worst stay ever he'd been having a larger number of rows with his uncle, his aunt was even feeding him less also his cousin Dudley Kept on teasing him that he has no one who loves him left in the world but that wasn't true Harry knew that, he still had the Weasleys and Hermione they liked him enough so Harry would just wind up Dudley back saying made up words such as hocus pocus and rumble tumble but even seeing Dudley run off in fright was losing its fun.

The only thing keeping Harry alive this summer was Ron and Hermione's letters the last one from Ron was truly uplifting

_Dear Harry_

_Hope the Dursleys are treating you well this summer. _

_You must be having better than me,_

_Mum, Dad and Percy are in blazing rows,_

_Fred and George are gits and Ginny's a pest._

_Not sure if you'd want to stay here but you're more than welcome to._

_I haven't heard from Hermione yet she never writes to me has she been writing to you? Tell her to write to me the only thing keeping me alive this summer is your letters, ill have you outta there soon mate if you let me know._

_P.S dads got a run in for minister of magic._

_P.S.S I managed to actually clean my room today no spells!_

_Ron_

Well Harry thought to himself at least he and Ron had another thing in common letters kept them both alive. Harry got up and tiptoed over to his desk Grabbed his quill and started to write.

_Dear Ron_

_I think Hermione's well I haven't had much letters from her either but I will write to her and tell her to write to you. Please come and get me as soon as possible the Dursleys are killing me, even with lupin and the others keeping in touch. I'm finding it hard to sleep here because of what happened to snuffles._

_Harry_

He folded the note up and turned to write another couple one to Hermione and one to lupin.

_Dear Hermione_

_Hope you are well could you write to Ron for me he's feeling lonely, apparently Fred and George are still gits bye_

_Harry_

He folded that note too and turned onto another one

_Dear lupin and others_

_I'm fine here having a wonderful time im extremely getting on with the dursleys im going to Rons soon no need to write back._

_Harry_

He tied the three letters together and stroked Hedwig lightly as not to wake suddenly so she'd make a noise and wake the dursleys,

her eyes opened very sleepily and she looked at him with a fierce look

"Sorry Hedwig, got a late night flight for you, first ones to Ron than Hermione than lupin" he whispered as he slid open her cage door. He carefully tied the notes to Hedwig's leg and she flew off into the early morning sunrise.

Harry awoke Saturday morning to a loud shout from uncle Vernon

"THAT RUDDY OWL"

Harry sat bolt upright jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs only to see Hedwig on the kitchen table and uncle Vernon fuming over the toast on the floor.

"I warned you boy that any more messages to those freaky friends of yours and you'll go hungry for a month" "it's not my fault Harry replied "how was Ron supposed to know that..." "WHAT YOUR RED HAIRED FRIEND" uncle Vernon interrupted

"yes my red haired friend who _has_ a name you know" Harry said his voice remaining calm "PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE NAMES YOUR LUCKY I CALL YOU POTTER!" uncle Vernon shouted across the kitchen that made Hedwig jump but before Harry could say something back aunt petunia and Dudley came in from the garden "What's all this noise about darling?" said Aunt Petunia

"THAT BIRD AND HIM" Uncle Vernon roared. Hedwig who was deeply offended by this comment flew over to Harry and dropped the letter into his hand before flying off upstairs. He looked down and to his horror the envelope was red with what looked like Ron's untidy handwriting. All of a sudden it opened and a loud terrified voice clearly Ron's boomed from wall to wall.

"HARRY, HARRY ARE YOU ALRIGHT I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL YOU, ME, DAD, FRED AND GEORGE ARE COMING OVER NOW HOLD ON" and the note ripped into a hundred pieces on the floor. Harry couldn't do anything but stand and stare, unfortunately Ron had taken his letter more seriously than he had thought.

"What was that all about and who's trying to kill you?"

Asked Aunt Petunia curiously, "I don't know" replied Harry shaking, knowing very well that he did.

THUD THUD THUD

"HARRY LET US IN WE'LL BREAK THE DOOR down if we have to" it all went silent Harry rushed to the door "oh no you don't" boomed uncle Vernon as he jumped off his chair and grabbed Harry" "let...Go. .Of me" Struggled Harry

CHRASH!!

The door flew open and in tumbled the Weasleys everybody froze, uncle Vernon clutching harrys hands behind his back staring at them, Harry smiling, cause it _was_ funny watching Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred and George Lying in a pile on the floor.

"Dad" started Fred "did we really mean to break the door down" finished George

"Ah...well...no not really" replied Mr. Weasley getting to his feet with Ron.

Fred and George still on the floor rubbing their backs as they had both landed on the handle of it. "HARRY" shouted Ron as though only just realizing he was there "we've come to take you back"


	2. Back to the burrow

****

This next chapters not very good its worth a read i suppose, bare with me this is my first fanfic remember!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Back to the burrow**

Finally the flying ford Anglia landed on the burrows path. Harry looked out the window and saw two pigs rolling in muck which made him feel rather ill.

"Here we are" said Mr. Weasley.

"I went to the zoo and saw an elephant a zebra a tiger a lion a hippo a hippogriff and an owl" said Fred "well I went to the zoo and saw an elephant a zebra a tiger a lion a hippo a hippogriff a owl and wait for it... a Rabbit" George added, they had been playing this the whole journey and Ron and Harry couldn't stop laughing at them.

"We better start grabbing your trunk har...FRED, GEORGE SHUT UP!"

Fred and George looked up as Fred was just about to say rat, even Ron jumped.

The car came to a full stop and every one hadn't said a word for at least a minute they all slowly stepped out the car Harry pulling his trunk Ron carrying Hedwig the road tripping him up at every opportunity it was given

also Fred and George were carrying his broomstick between them like it was a house.

They was just locking the car doors when Mrs. Weasley came striding up the path to meet them, she flung her arms around Harry "oh Harry thank goodness your safe,

I hope this lot didn't make too much of an entrance coming to collect you.

"Oh no" said Ron his eyes darting anywhere but at his mother "arrived quite gracefully" he said quickly "good than" remarked Mrs. Weasley

"Hermione's already here" she added, Ron gulped "what's the matter" Harry asked "oh" he replied "nothing" and he followed every one else towards the house.

Lunch at the burrow was very nice Mrs. weasley prepared a large selection of sandwiches to choose from, Fred and George ate most of them, Ron however wasn't touching a thing and Harry knew that if Ron wasn't eating something was wrong

he also caught Ron and Hermione sharing awkward glances, every now and then they would both look up and catch one another's eye but they'd look down just as quick.

At last it was time for bed no one argued except from the ghoul in the attic, every one else was exhausted from playing exploding snap, chess and swimming in the pool Mr. Weasley made at the end of the garden.

Harry and Ron took it in turns to use Rons bathroom when it was Harrys turn he had to ask what was going on with him and Hermione.

"It is difficult Harry" Ron answered sounding just like dobby

"I know ill show you Harry" and he jumped out of bed, landed on a squeaky floorboard and leapt onto his bed again with fright, laughing Harry saw him open his bedside draw and pull out a time turner. "Ron what are you going to do"

"Im going to show you why me and Hermione are not looking at each other"

"Get your invisibility cloak Harry were going back in time" Harry did as he was told

Ron wrapped the time turner round their necks and Harry threw over the invisibility cloak. He had used a time turner before but he wasn't sure if Ron had.

All of a sudden the room started spinning and they landed in the corridor of the burrow where Harry saw Ron talking on the phone, aggravated.

"You shouldn't be with a scum like Krum Hermione he's not worth it"

"WHO IS THAN RON...NEVILLE" Harry heard Hermione shout "NO" Ron answered "DRACO, SEAMUS" "NO...DEFINATLEY NOT" He bellowed just like uncle Vernon "FRED, GEORGE" "NO, NO, NO" Ron shouted

"Ok then" said Hermione she was clearly moving in now "Harry"

Harry's heart leapt "no please no" he muttered and looked at Ron who was watching closely. "Well...Harry...yes...I suppose he'd ...make you happy" Ron sounded miserable, "SO THAT'S IT THEN JUST HARRY" Hermione boomed

"NO NOT JUST HARRY" Ron replied, Harry saw Fred and George walk in the room at this point "WHO ELSE THAN RON?"

**"ME!"** Ron yelled and slammed the phone down fuming he ran upstairs. Fred and George looked at each other giggled and went outside. The room started spinning again and he and Ron landed in their beds.

Harry sat up "Wow" he said "I know" replied Ron

"I never imagined you'd tell her like that Ron" "yeah well neither did I...im just gonna sleep now alright" and he clambered into bed "night" Harry lay there awake "night" he said.

He was trapped in devils snare not able to move, lord voldemort in front of him, cedric dead lying next to him, his mum and dads ghost's screaming, a jet of red flew out of voldemorts wand towards Sirius when Harry shouted No!...

"Harry oh Harry please wake up" Hermione was shaking him with all her strength Harry sat bolt upright again sweating from head to foot "are you ok" Hermione sounded breathless

"Ron said you was shaking and lashing out shouting I came as soon as he and Ginny pulled me out of bed"

"I tried to wake you up mate but you just kept whacking me" Ron sounded just as breathless as Hermione." I had a nightmare that's all...im ok now"

"Good shall we go down to breakfast than" Hermione added, Harry looked around Ron and Hermione were already dressed, he was in his pajamas. "You two go I...I need to get dressed"

Ron and Hermione walked over to the door issuing each other to go first. "Ladies first" Ron said holding his arms to the side "exactly" Hermione replied smirking, Ron stormed out and down the stairs Hermione followed

"Another ickle tantrum Ronnie" Fred said in a baby voice or so Harry heard, he was just about to grab a t-shirt when "RON! DO NOT PUSH YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT!" Mrs. Weasley clearly intercepted the fight. Harry thought it would be a long time before he went down to breakfast.


	3. Gnomes and Ghouls

**

* * *

**

Ive changed these few chapters to make them easier to read enjoy! keep reviewing

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Gnomes and ghouls.**

Harry arrived at breakfast fully showered "ah there you are Harry wonder if I could have a word" "sure" Harry answered

"When you boys D'gnome the garden could you keep an eye on them for me...you know just make sure they don't start fighting that's all cause rons on the edge these days and Fred and George are about to push him off"

"Yeah ok Mr. Weasley" "I told you Harry call me Arthur" he straitened up and sat down at the table again.

"Ready to D'gnome the garden Harry" Ron chirped "yeah" Harry answered grabbing a piece of toast.

Harry was actually the first one to find a gnome and lob it over the fence it landed in a tree at least five foot away which was his best till "FRED, GEORGE WHAT YOUD DO THAT FOR"

Harry whizzed around Fred and George had just thrown two gnomes at Ron "sorry Ron...we thought you was a phone box" By the colour of rons face he was

"I DON'T CARE" He shouted and threw three gnomes at them one hitting George in an extremely painful place another over Fred's shoulders and one back in its home but Fred retaliated and lobbed one flat on rons face.

George however was kneeling on the floor but he soon stood up and started chasing Ron down to the bottom of the garden and Fred had joined, Harry didn't know what to do but

"MR WEASLEY!!"

"Honestly you boys are pathetic" Mrs. Weasley was explaining to them as she was throwing a towel over Ron's shoulders. "Ron you'll have to take off them clothes you've soaked the whole couch"

"mum! I'm not doing that not in front of everyone, anyway its not my fault Fred and George pushed me in the pool" he said as Ginny started to laugh but it was too late Mrs. Weasley had pulled his shirt off

"MUM!" Ron went bright red and wrapped the towel round his shoulders more "Don't worry Ron" said Fred "yeah you can leave your hat on!" added George. Ron flew off the couch towards them

and Fred with George climbed up the stairs when "OUCH" "MUUUUUUUUUUUM" the three Weasleys voices filled the room, and everyone started up the stairs the ghoul had left the attic and was throwing things in and out of the bedrooms.

Fred and George were taking it in turns to whack the ghoul and Ron was sitting on the floor with a slash across his stomach Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley ran over to him while Harry grabbed a pole and joined Fred and George,

it was no use though the ghoul was too much, together Mrs. Weasley and Hermione yelled_ Petrifreeze_ and the ghoul froze "Thanks" said Harry.

"Ron are you ok" Harry asked "yeah...I think so" Mrs. Weasley ran to join them "Ron im calling Arthur hold on were taking you to st mungos"

Ron put his shirt back on embarrassed that Hermione had grabbed him while he didn't have it on "I bet that hurts a bit, but don't worry Ron were here for you" Hermione said, Harry nodded "Thanks that's nice to hear since im dying"

"your not dying Ron"

"Hermione look at my shirt which was white now its red".

"right than stand away from the fireplace" Mrs. Weasley ordered and 'poof' Mr. Weasley appeared from it

"ok Harry, Hermione, Fred George and Ginny stay here and get rid of the ghoul hide it somewhere but be careful, we wont be long" Mr. Weasley stuttered and took a deep breath pushed Ron and Mrs. Weasley into the fireplace and they all said together _St mungos hospital _and they were there no more.

"Come on than" Hermione mumbled "let's get going"

Fred and George carried the ghoul to the third floor attic and hid it in a trunk "that wont hold him when he wakes up" Fred pointed out "yeah and he wont be happy" added George

"well its all we can do with him at the moment, Harry the spell for cleaning up is don't laugh _Fizzy whizzy lets get busy"_

Nothing happened Harry, Fred and George burst into fits of laughter

Hermione blushed "It is the right spell you lot the ghoul must of put a blockage spell on it or something there's nothing we can do it would take us a year to clean this up by hands" Ginny issued.

There was a loud pop from downstairs and Mr. Weasleys voice shouted up the stairs "are you all ok" "we're fine" Hermione answered "But the ghouls put a blocking spell on the rooms, there's nothing we can do".

"well than, im sure none of you want to do this by hand so Ron since your rooms the only one clean for once we're all bunking in it tonight" Mrs. Weasley sighed

"Even if it's the smallest"

Harry had not had such a worse night he'd awoken from the same dream again to Rons loud snoring Hermione reading her book with a bright torch,

Fred and George planning something in the corner under their sleeping bags coming out every now and than to pass a note to each other, and to his horror he was laying on Ginny's legs

he sat up and the floorboard creaked "oh bugger that's Harry out the window" whispered Fred "so we've got mum, dad, Ginny and Ron left"

"What are you two going on about" Harry asked

"Well here's our plan were going to play a trick on someone...you know make them jump and were onto Ron" "Like that would even work" Hermione snapped

"You'll see" Fred snapped back and stood up very lightly with George following. They crept over to Ron and grabbed him Ron shouted, jumped up and

CRASH!

Harry was falling through the floor and landed in the Weasleys living room he couldn't feel his leg,

he looked around and saw Ron, Fred and George lying around next to him and a big hole in the ceiling with four faces staring at him, he heard Ron groan and mumble "ouch..."

"Are you ok!" Mrs Weasley shouted down at them

"We think so" Fred answered. Harry knew very well he wasn't he tried to move his leg but it wouldn't budge "im not I think...I think my legs broken" Harry shouted

"Ooops sorry Harry" and to harrys relief Ron sat up and he could feel his leg again.

"I hate this house not only is it cursed we have a hole in the ceiling" George moaned.

"We're coming down now" Hermione shouted "_Reparo" _and all the pieces of wood repaired them selves sliding from beneath them, if Harry didn't have an injury before; he'd definitely have a splinter.

Thankfully none of the Weasleys or Harry were hurt, they were all ready for the Hogwarts express the next morning and Fred and George was off to their shop

"Its been nice seeing you again" Fred pointed out as he hugged Hermione and harry

"you too" hermione replied "good luck with your shop" Harry added. Fred and George both grabbed Ron to ruffle his hair,

hugged Ginny and Mrs. Weasey grabbed them both for a tight cuddle before they flew off.

"This is it than" Ron groaned "back to school, wonder what's gonna happen this year because face it we haven't had a normal year yet, have we really."

"No" replied Harry "It couldn't be worse could it, who else can I lose"

And he ran towards the platform 9 ¾ wall.


	4. Tonks the professor

* * *

Luna lovegod Lovers, she comes into this chapter you will be happy to know, if shes your favourite!

Remember i own NO rights of harry potter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Tonks the professor.

They boarded the train and sat down in a compartment to themselves

"Harry...you haven't heard anything from voldemort...have you, oh shut up whimpering Ron" Hermione ordered.

"No...but I have been having dreams about him again" Harry replied "So you mean to tell...us...that...he might be..." "Spit it out Ron" Hermione interrupted "controlling you...maybe" Ron spluttered.

"Ron, voldemort...shut up... was controlling Harry last year so we assumed, and he wasn't so its very unlikely that he is this time"

"I know that Hermione I'm not stupid" there was a silence before Harry broke it

"err Ron id know if he me my scar would be hurting every time I wake...it doesn't any more" "yes but he might not be feeling anything at the moment..." Ron's sentence trailed off.

The compartment door slid open and there with her bright pink hair stood Tonks "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione how are you all?"

"Were fine thank you" Hermione replied "what are you doing here" Ron questioned

"Oh that's nice, not a how are you too, a _what are you doing here"_

"Ron control your manners, sorry about him how are you than?" Hermione pleaded as a loud snort came from Ron

"well im your new defense against the dark arts teacher Hermione, Remus told me to apply and Dumbledore chose me!"

"Well done, tonks" said Ron obviously asking for forgiveness "thank you Ron, your forgiven." Ron blushed

After a few rounds of chess the compartment door slid open again and in stepped Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. There was shiny badge with HB on it

"YOUVE BEEN MADE HEAD BOY" Ron shouted with a look of disbelief "yes that's right im the new head boy and..." he looked at Tonks

"See you've made a new friend potter a bit rich for you isn't it, more than one friend"

"Shut your mouth malfoy" Ron said sternly as he stood up but Hermione pulled him back down and Tonks immediately jumped up

"I am going to add ten points to slytherin for your compliment on my age, and take away twenty for your rudeness"

"you cant do that your not even a prefect, you don't know the rules yet, your not head girl I don't even know you" malfoy snapped

"well we can get to know each other cant we young man cause im not a student I am your TEACHER!" Tonks yelled and malfoy froze stiff his smile vanished

"what?"

"I am your new defense against the dark arts teacher and I look forward to teaching you" she said as she pushed him out slamming the door behind her.

"That was bloody brilliant" Ron spoke, outstanded. Harry however just looked at Hermione speechless and she smiled, the train came to a complete stop and they got off to find a carriage.

Harry had just grabbed a free one when Luna lovegod rushed over to him and put her arms round him, Ron had started laughing until she done the same to him, Hermione scowled and jumped onto the carriage.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you and Ron of course" Luna said as she blushed the same color as him. "Could you three hurry up" Hermione moaned with her head out the window "some of us would like to eat you know."

They came into the great hall adding to the noise "My daddy thinks very highly of your daddy Ron, he even mentioned inviting you round to dinner one night" Luna chuckled

"Cool can't wait" Ron replied with to Harry's surprise not sarcastically.

They said goodbye to her and walked over to the Gryffindor table "I can't believe her" Hermione snorted,

"What did she do?" Ron asked "oh, doesn't matter Ron" Hermione replied just as Dumbledore stood up

"Id like to welcome you to Hogwarts school first years, the sorting will begin momentarily but first I'm going to introduce you to your new defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Tonks"

the hall applauded, she stood up bowed and sat back down again snape however rolled his eyes

"now than the sorting will begin." It was about ten minutes before the feast arrived and everybody tucked in Ron had the largest pile on his plate as always, but wasn't eating it as fast as he usually did infact it was very slow eating

"what's the matter now Ron" Hermione sighed "Oh,...Harry you know the Halloween ball coming up can we not leave it late finding dates" he glanced a look at Hermione for a second than continued

"I don't want another one like year four."

"err yeah Ron whatever but why are you asking me this now"

"Oh just wondered" Ron said quickly and changed the topic "oh man the foods gone" Harry looked down and the food had vanished "Come on than boys lets go to bed" Hermione yawned

They both gave her stern looks "Not...not together it might of sounded like that but...oh for gods sake its RUDE to stare!"

And she stormed off "APRIL FOOLS" Ron shouted out trying not to laugh "Ron one problem" "What" "Its not April fools day" Harry noted "Oh yeah..." and they couldn't stop laughing all the way to the dormitory.

The next morning when they went to breakfast the owls started to arrive, Hermione was still subscribed to the daily prophet, Ron had got a letter from Fred and George and Harry had a letter from

"the Dursleys" Ron exclaimed out loud "open it, open it" he sounded like an over exited two year old.

_To potter_

_We hope you know that you can NOT come back _

_Here during the holidays as always._

_We do NOT want to see you ever again and it doesn't matter_

_If someone is after you you're NOT going to stay here at all._

_The Dursleys_

"That is totally rude" Hermione sounded mad "how dare they write that to you" "Well Harry I have a new brother, Ginny should be happy"

"Thanks Ron" it meant a lot to him to be considered as a brother.

"What's your letter about Ron?"

"Don't know haven't read it yet" he said cheerfully they looked at him "oh you want me to read it out loud ok here we go"

_Dear our darling baby brother_

_We hope you know that we love you_

_Very much and were very _

_Sorry for any inconvenience we caused _

_It WON'T ever happen again._

_Lots of love_

_Your favorite brothers._

_P.S we've borrowed a hundred galleons from your account. _

"THEY WHAT" Ron bellowed so the whole great hall turned around thinking it was a howler

"I can't believe them, no wonder they were trying to sound nice they've robbed me"

"Ron they haven't really"

"Hermione one hundred galleons" Ron said slowly referring she had not heard properly

"That's like my life savings"

"I'm sure they will pay you back, Ron with what their shop is earning" Hermione spoke sounding very set back at rons behavior.

"What's all this shouting about" Luna had just joined them it took her only a few seconds to read it

"oh" she said "that's lovely, how are you all"

"LOVELY HOWS THAT LOVELY" Ron shouted

"well they sound like nice people after all they called you a _darling_ didn't they"


	5. The start of lessons

**

* * *

**

This the last chapter for now im working on a sixth chapter thats not if your sick and tired of it! keep reviewing for me i need you to tell me what you think go easy on me though i dont care if you want to criticise me but it is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: like harry potter I own NO rights over buffy or its characters...im just a major fan!

The next chapter will be called 'Hagrids new pet' if you want to know what this pet is keep checking back for updates! bye :)

* * *

****

**Chapter 5**

**The start of lessons.**

"Come on Hermione were waiting to go" shouted Ron up the girls dormitory stairs "Snapes waiting"

"Ron! Some people have to make their personal appearance looking nice you know" Hermione said as she popped round the corner startling Ron

"no one cares" Ron pointed out "what does it matter Ron, come on your making us late" Ron didn't budge

"you...what...your...I...cant believe you..." Ron stuttered while he barged passed Hermione, Harry followed.

They arrived two minutes late and snape started shouting "YOUR LATE, WEVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME IT'S NOT MY FAULT...HERMIONE MADE US LATE EDITING HER APPEARANCE" Ron burst out.

"I DID NOT RON, YOU TALK A LOAD OF RUBBISH, OHNESTLY"

"OH WHATEVER HERMIONE YOU'RE THE RUBBISH BIN HERE" Ron retorted

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I'LL SHUVE YOU BOTH IN A RUBBISH BIN" Harry shouted and everybody sitting around their cauldrons gasped.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley OUT!" snape bellowed and the three of them stomped out of the classroom.

It was a full ten minutes before they were allowed back into the classroom not knowing what to do, Ron had turned his potion pink when it was meant to be a dark blue,

Hermione passed with flying colors but Harry had his cauldron emptied five times. His mind was on the quidditch match next week; he and Ron were against hufflepuff and they really needed to win.

After a firm warning that if the three of them didn't turn up for their weeks worth of detentions it would be multiplied to a months worth they left for defense against the darks class very put down.

Harry, Ron and Hermione gratefully arrived on time to defense against the dark arts and Tonks was waiting patiently for the class. "Didn't arrive late this time than" Malfoy sneered as he turned around to face them in the line

"I'm surprised you didn't have to miss the whole potions lesson the amount of time needed to change the filthy mudbloods appearance

"Don't you ever learn Malfoy" Ron shot him a disgusted look as he withdrew his wand but Hermione pulled his hand back and Harry stepped forward just as Tonks placed a hand on Dracos shoulder

"Oh I thought it was you Mr. Malfoy, the back of your hair gave it away, but if I had my way it would be pink" she fiddled with his hair which made Ron laugh.

Finally after shed finished she shouted "Follow into the class please" it took about a minute for every one to get a seat and take their books from their bags before she started

"today were working on famous slayers, if you turn to page 459 in your books it has a list of names" "_Buffy the vampire slayer!"_ Ron shouted

"Err yes Ron very well done _Buffy, _now than since you've volunteered yourself you can read the rest" Tonks exclaimed making Ron groan.

The list went on and on with names like _Gandy the great defeated several werewolves and scammed by guilderoy Lockhart. Ben Maxwell scammed by guilderoy Lockhart, Sammy Feathered scammed by guilderoy Lockhart. _

Hermione rose her hand "Professor I can't help but notice most of these slayers were scammed by guilderoy Lockhart, one of our previous defense against the dark arts teachers"

"Yes well done Hermione guilderoy Lockhart brainwashed these slayers and took credit for their work any one know why?" Harry put up his hand having been told this answer by guilderoy Lockhart in person

"Because his books wouldn't have sold that well if no one believed it was him, but know he's brainwashed and doesn't have a clue who he is anymore" he answered

"Yeah that's right and I was standing next to him I had to whack him round the head cause he didn't shut up" Ron replied.

"Really Ron you are not allowed to whack a teacher even if they are a babbling idiot" Tonks said deeply offended

"Sorry" Ron blushed. "Sorry miss, Ron if you will" "Sorry _miss_" Ron moaned "With a little more enthusiasm please next time, anyway well done five points to Gryffindor for reading to us" Tonks exclaimed making Ron grin.

"Now than _Buffy the vampire slayer_ was the chosen one to slay vampires she's been the only person who wasn't scammed by guilderoy Lockhart, she is a member of the Scooby gang along with" she was cut off by aloud "SCOOBY DOO" from Ron

"No Ron not Scooby doo...Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris also Daniel Osborne was part of this gang for sometime but he left anyone know why?" no one raised their hand apart from Hermione

"Because he's a werewolf"

"Correct miss granger ten points to Gryffindor" Ron was about to argue why Hermione got ten points and he only got five, but Tonks gave him a look to kill and he closed his mouth

"Oz left the gang because he was a werewolf and he was wrongly cheating on willow with another werewolf named veruca whom he killed, but anyway back to Buffy she has a couple of watchers one called Rupert Giles who is the librarian of her school" she took a breath and continued

"Now I want you to work _alone_ and read the passage about Buffy than answer the questions on her" she walked over to her desk and sat down

"Well start than"

Harry had never had such a longer lesson there was twenty two questions on her and he heard Ron whisper to himself "how many"

Harry agreed with Ron more that ever at this point, he turned around to face Draco because Crabbe had started to throw paper at him. The lesson ended and walking to Divination with Ron, Harry was still emptying his bag of pieces of paper

"I tell you if I ever get Draco alone he's dead" Ron said extremely annoyed. Divination was just as lively as the other two they was still working with tea leaves

"That's it if I see another tea leaf im doing a Hermione and walking out of class" Ron spoke loudly just before the wind blew a leaf and it landed on his nose, Harry laughed "Its not funny Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

After the lesson was over the two boys slouched into their usual chairs ready for three pieces of homework due for the following day "Harry we really need a spell for homework ban" Ron yawned

"Where's Hermione when you need her NEVER HERE" the stress got to Ron making Harry feel deaf

"I don't know" Harry replied rubbing his ear "Maybe she got held back" but if she did it was for along time they had completed two pieces of homework before the portrait door shot open

"THAT'S IT IM GOING TO BED, NIGHT!" Hermione shouted

"Night" Harry answered quietly "Nice to see you" Ron added wearily and they looked at each other before starting their third piece.


	6. Hagrids new pet

****

**

* * *

**

Im back! this chapters about hagrids new pet obviously but...ive paired a few people off...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Hagrids new pet.**

Harry and Ron didn't bother to wait for Hermione before going down to breakfast "She will probably be forever making herself look attractive" he said rolling his eyes "...not that she needs it" Ron changed as Hermione came up behind Harry

"Thanks very much for waiting for me boys I take your gratitude happily"

"Oh your welcome" Ron said cheerfully helping himself to a slice of toast catching a glimpse of Hermione and adding "You...err...was being sarcastic" he giggled

"Yes Ron now lets go to Hagrids than we can hand in our homework's "Oh jolly good fun" Ron said sarcastically.

They walked down the hill leading to Hagrids cabin where fangs loud barking boomed in the air, they knocked on the door but there was no answer.

Harry looked round the edge of the cabin to see if Hagrid was there and he was, but he wasn't alone there was a big creature that made Hermione gasp and Ron stand stiff.

It looked like fluffy but bigger, not by much and it had three heads but they were not dogs but dragons "Err Hagrid" Ron gulped "What the bloody hell is that!"

"Ah there yer are, I was jus comin' to look for yer" Hagrid replied "And he's a beauty isn't he".

"Hagrid are you sure your allowed that in school" Hermione questioned still looking wearily at the dragon

"HERMIONE honestly for someone so smart your fick, of course he's allowed it Dumbledore must know, it doesn't_ exactly _not stand out...does it!" Ron said flinching at the dragon's spiky tail "Hagrid im just wondering what...you have called _that_"

"well Ron that is...it's called...err actually I haven't thought of a name yet for him...how about lethal weapon"

"NO!" Harry, Ron and Hermione shouted in unity

"well Hagrid...we best be off" Hermione said

"yeah...we will see you in cl...cl...class" Ron stuttered

"bye" Harry spoke jumping out the way of the dragons swiping tail.

"See ya later" Hagrid beamed.

"I can't believe him! Is he on drugs or something first a three headed dog, giant spiders" Ron shuddered "Blast ended skrewts, giants in...actual big people"

"general" Hermione corrected laughing

"Let alone one headed dragons...now...now...THREE HEADED DRAGONS! IS HE TRYING TO KILL US ALL OFF OR SOMETHING" Ron shouted as he sat in one of the Gryffindor chairs breathing heavily

"Ron...I'm not really sure you'd want to hear this but...we still have to hand in our homework" Hermione said "Hermione its Saturday you do it for me" Ron asked giving puppy eyes "ok, Ron just _this_ once" Hermione replied as she snatched up his books and dragged Harry towards the portrait hole

"Bye Ron" Harry shouted before he left but there was no answer.

Harry and Hermione walked along the corridor when Hermione popped him the question he knew she would

"Harry...has Ron said anything to you...about me" she whispered "well, not much...I mean he showed me the argument you had"

"Oh...he did than...I didn't mean to offend you in any way I was just trying to get an answer from him" Hermione replied

"I know...he's fancied you for ages it's just took him a while to release his feelings"

"Yeah well...I suppose...he...I...sort of...fancied...him too...maybe" Hermione sighed

"Well Hermione you need to tell him...stop playing with him" Harry ordered just as Luna lovegod rushed over to them

"Hi Harry, hi Hermione where's Ron? I wanted to ask him something" Luna chuckled, making Harry wonder what she wanted to ask him

"He's in our common room" Harry said without thinking

"Oh can you tell him to meet me out in the grounds later in about two hours at seven o'clock" and she walked off.

"Wonder what that's all about" Hermione asked

"I think I know" Harry replied

They arrived back in the Gryffindor common room at five to seven, thoroughly exhausted they sat down with Ron.

"Ron...Luna wanted to ask you something" Harry said as he glanced at Hermione she simply snorted and ran up stairs "what's up with her" Ron asked

"She's not well" Harry said quickly

"Oh...what did Luna want to ask me" Ron questioned "She wanted you to meet her in the grounds at..." he looked down at his watch

"NOW!"

"What?" Said Ron extremely shocked

"Now! She wants you to meet her in the grounds now!" Harry shouted as he shoved Ron through the portrait hole. Leaving Ron running down the corridor he shut it breathing heavily

"Hermione" he muttered under his breath and started up the staircase towards the girls dormitory remembering only too late that the stairs don't let boys up,

after a truly thrilling ride down the ramp Harry got up and whispered "I need a girl" he heard a giggle from behind him

"You didn't try to get up the staircase did you?" Ginny grinned

"GINNY I need you to go get Hermione for me" Harry shouted

"ok Harry" she hesitated but than turned round and started up the stairs. A couple minutes later Ginny reappeared with Hermione at her side "Harry what if he says yes" Hermione sighed "I'm not sure" Harry replied looking at his feet

"We will just have to wait and...see" he continued "You never know he might not" Harry ended.

"Can someone tell me what this is all about?" Ginny inquired

"well" Hermione started "Ginny...we think Luna might ask Ron to go out with her and we also thinks he's going to say yes" she bit her lip trying to fight back tears

"but that's good isn't it" Ginny added "its ok but..." harrys sentence was cut off as Ron had just walked in and slumped onto a chair

"Ron what did she want?" Harry asked looking confused as Hermione and Ginny sat with them

"She wanted to go to...the ball with me...but" Ron stopped shut his eyes and continued

"but...I said...no" he added and Hermione let out a long breath

"I said that...that...I wanted to ...ask someone else" Ron said putting his hands over his face and leaning back

"yes" Harry urged him and Ron pulled his hands from his face

"Her...mione" he stuttered.

"oh Ron" Hermione said jumping up from the chair and flinging her arms round him before kissing him dead on the lips,

"err...err... thanks Hermione...but Im not finished...yet" Ron started

"Luna didn't react upset at this she just rebounded and said...ask Harry for me" he finished.

"Right" Harry said "I'm going to bed now" and he started up the stairs.


	7. The Halloween ball

Chapter 7

The Halloween ball begins

The next morning Harry awoke sweating again he looked next to him but Ron wasn't there. As he was changing the door flew open lucky it wasn't a girl, just Ron, he belly flopped onto the bed and put his head in his arms.

"Ron are...are you ok" Harry asked staring at the back of Rons head, as he was still in his shorts. "its Hermione she's being a real pain" Ron answered "why, I mean everything was going fine yesterday" "that's what I thought but I went down to sit next to her in the common room and she just stared at me, If we was going out I would of thought wed be a bit more touchy feely" Harry screwed his face up in disgust "Not like that"

Harry released his face "I mean she didn't even say hi she just stared right through me...I'm not dead am I?"

"Ron if you was dead you wouldn't be talking to me now" Harry reassured "well you can talk to nearly headless nick cant you, maybe its something about you altogether...have you seen the sixth sense" Ron asked

"No and we all see dead people but for Hermione not to talk to you...she properly would just burst out laughing"

"I don't understand Harry why would she laugh"

"Because if you went down in your boxers I wouldn't blame her!"

"It's a shame Halloweens on a Sunday really" Hermione said while she was spreading the jam on her toast,

Hard

"What if you get drunk or unwell you would miss lessons"

"Hermione its all about lessons with you isn't it were all hoping to get drunk or feel unwell so we do miss lessons"

"Yeah you might, but I'm not" she retorted just as Ginny came rushing over to them

"Hermione, oh Hermione please come with me I need to talk to you" she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her off her seat making her drop her toast.

"Wonder what that's all about" Ron asked while he sipped his orange juice "it must be good because Hermione dropped her toast which she was working so_hard_ on" he added still watching Hermione and Ginny

"I don't know" Harry replied as Hermione put her hand over her mouth. A few seconds later Hermione rejoined them

"Ron if I tell you something promise not to flip" Hermione said

"depends what it is" Ron answered leaning forward

"Dracos asked Ginny to go to the ball with him"

"WHAT I CANT BELIVE HIM"

"She hasn't said yes yet"

"Tell her to say no, im sure some misguided simpleton will have him instead" snorted Ron

"Ron! I think it's up to her"

"we'll just see about that"

Harry was really interested in this conversation until Luna entered the hall and started towards them "Harry oh im so glad you said yes" Luna threw her arms around him at the same time kissing him, Ron started to laugh quietly "Draco told me, that im going out with you and your taking me to the ball" she chuckled

"my friends calling me I'll see you later" Luna added as she hurried over to the girl.

"Tut, Tut honestly Harry I thought you had better taste than Looney lovegod, and I said Cho was a dog" Ron giggled until Hermione slapped him round the head

"Yeah, well Ron at least I'm not under the thumb"

The Trio had spent most of the afternoon helping Hagrid with his dragon which ended when one of the heads singed Ron's jumper leaving him topless so Hagrid lent him one of his old coats. The fact that this coat was miles too long didn't help, making him trip over it often.

They went back to the common room so Ron could change ready to go down for the Halloween feast. The hall had lots of sweets on the table and floating pumpkins but it didn't last long as the teachers had to set up for the ball and the students needed time to get changed into their dress robes Ron still managed to eat three plates full.

Ron and Harry said goodbye to Hermione and turned to their dormitories

"I like my dress robes now, surprisingly enough Fred and George bought me them the year before last...I'm still wondering where they got the money from" wondered Ron even more

"Hey they properly just got lucky, what do you think Luna will be wearing" Harry asked him

"Probly a tree of some sort" Ron chuckled.

Harry put his hands in his trunk looking for his dress robes, pulled them out and to his surprise he thought that might not match what Luna was wearing but he simply shook his head and proceeded in putting them on.

After they'd finished they went to meet Hermione outside the portrait hole, she was there looking outstandingly beautiful, she was wearing a silky white body hugging dress with no straps and white shoes with her hair hanging straight on her shoulders and a white furry scarf over them. Ron just stopped and stared. Harry noticed Ginny wearing a similar red dress, and Draco with his arm around her, Ron simply gave Draco the evils.

They arrived to the ball at half past ten; they grabbed a table for six and ordered some drinks then set off for the dance floor. Harry was dancing with Luna, she wasn't wearing a tree but a nice pale green dress with a green mask that went round her eyes he was really glad he didn't cancel this date.

Ron was dancing with Hermione but he wasn't looking at her his eyes were searching around the room for a reason not to look at her but she was staring at him without blinking and a very disgusted look it was. Harry's mind swapped over to Ginny and Draco leaving to go outside. Just as my heart will go on started to play on the stereo, this made Ron really nervous.

There was a massive crash and the windows smashed as vampires flew into the building.

The hall was filled with screams and everyone ducked under the tables. Ron pushed Hermione under a table, she tried to pull him under with her but he just slipped his hand out of hers and was running, shouting for Ginny.

Harry grabbed Luna and pushed her under a table too there was a loud yell that made Harry dart around and Ron was being carried up in the air by one of the vampires, Hermione shouts rang over them all and Harry ran towards Ron but the vampire had already bit into his neck

leaving Ron to fall to the floor.

Hermione crawled across the floor towards him. Harry was lost in thought how do you slay a vampire I must of learnt somthing from tonks...a stake! The doors flew open and arrows were zooming through the air, Hagrid was aiming with his bow at the vampires.

"HARRY" Hermione shouted there was a vampire trying to grab Ron and carry him outside but Hermione wasn't budging. Harry saw a arrow on the floor next to him it was'nt a stake but it would work. Harry swooped down clutched it in his hand and ran towards the vampire ramming it through her heart, the vampire turned to dust.

"SILENCE"

Dumbledores voice boomed from wall to wall

"Now if your not hurt go to your dormitories NOW, if you are stay, no more than one person to each injured" Hermione stayed with Ron and Harry went to find Luna she had a cut along her arm which was bleeding fiercely.

Ron was in the hospital wing for two weeks missing the last lessons of the term, he was only just stirring when the holiday started, which according to Harry and Ginny was not a coincidence, a Ron just thought he was lucky. The only students staying behind for the week was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville which surprised everyone.

"I can't believe Neville's here" said Ron "And it's just because his Nan didn't want to see him, it's a bit out of the ordinary, don't you think"

"Ron perhaps Neville's Nan isn't well"

"oh Yeah, I'm sure that's it...if it is you would of thought Neville's Nan might want to see him more in case she dies"

"RON! I don't want you going around saying that, anyway what's your excuse for staying?"

"Well mum owled me saying I shouldn't come back because dad isn't getting the new minister of magic job, so he's gloomy, even Fred and George haven't been able to cheer him up, she said that he makes everyone depressed" Ron had only just finished this sentence when Ginny came rushing into the empty common room

"Ron! Listen, mums just owled me"

"Ginny I know you don't have to continue"

"No Ron its dad!"

"Yes, I know he didn't get the job"

"NO RON! HE'S HAD A CRASH!"


	8. True feelings

This is a very short chapter just to tease you! No of course not its just because I've been busy and this is all I've got so far try to enjoy it because Harry says to snape something we all want to...

* * *

Chapter 8

Previously on Harry potter and the worst year ever

"You're a professor!"

"Yes Ron I am a professor, professor Tonks"

"Malfoy head boy it's a bit stupid"

"Ron im sure the school knows Hagrid has a three headed dragon in the school"

"Ron! Listen, mums just owled me"

"Ginny I know you don't have to continue"

"No Ron its dad!"

"Yes, I know he didn't get the job"

"NO RON! HE'S HAD A CRASH!"

* * *

The four friends ran down the empty corridors towards professor Dumbledore's office hoping Ron and Ginny's dad was alright, they was just turning around the corner when a certain professor strode towards them.

"Well, Well, Well Potter, Granger, Weasleys running in the school I think that's another worth of weeks detentions" Snape snidely spoke

"Please Professor Mr Weas…" Hermione argued

"I don't care what you have to say Granger" Snape protested, he turned his glare to Harry then Ginny and at last Ron "dear me Mr Weasley we seem to be crying…STOP being such a baby I'm not that scary…am I?" snape leaned forward and Ron turned his head away towards Hermione she felt really sympathetic for him and immediately wrapped her arms round him in a tight embrace

"That's so cute" Snape continued he was about to add something along the lines of 'feeling jealous potter' but Harry already had enough

"THAT'S IT RONS DAD COULD BE DEAD AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS FUCKING TAKE THE PISS, YOU THINK YOUR SO HARD WELL NEWSFLASH FOR YOU YOUR NOT! AND NO ONE LIKES YOU, I REPEAT NO ONE LIKES YOU APART FROM MALFOY BUT HE SUCKS UP TO ANYONE WHO TAKES THE PISS OUT OF RON!"

"I'M NOT HAVING YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT POTTER"

"WELL GUESS WHAT** SNAPE** I DON'T CARE**"**

Harry pushed pass snape dragging Ginny and smartly Hermione and Ron followed but of course so did snape. The chase lasted a while until they turned into professor

Mcgonnagals office.

They explained the situation about Mr Weasley and snape, luckly she waskind, she said she would talk with snape and take them to st mungos.


End file.
